


until next time

by avocado_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: Every lifetime, two Champions rise.Whether from Creation and Catastrophe to Smoke and Sea. Each set of Champions face the eternal task of maintaining balance within the world, obliterating the dark magick that ravages within the shadows while creating a new legacy of their own.With the new age of Smoke and Sea, arises an old enemy. One that surpasses the clutches of tainted magick and cursed beings. One as archaic as the magick that runs through their veins. One whose very entity opposes the Enchanted Court and all that it stands for.The Children of Eden strive to eliminate all magick, regardless of where it comes fro.And for the first time in centuries, they have an advantage.—-Erratic footsteps clatter against the empty streets. "Hinata? HINATA!" Hinata almost didn't recognize his voice, it was too fervent to be Kageyama. Too wild. Too raw.The patter of steps halt."Oh god, Hinata." Sorrow stabs at his chest, this one far more painful than the blade that plunged his stomach.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu best fics vluv99





	until next time

**Author's Note:**

> This interaction was inspired by The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd, I highly recommend that you listen to it while or after you read this.

Cracks of sunlight peek behind the towering buildings as dusk bleeds to dawn, splattering soft orange light on Hinata's prone body. His shallow breaths create small puffs of smoke that did little to warm him against the bitter cold. 

Hinata's snowflake-flecked curls clash against the harsh white snow just as vibrant as the stain of crimson that pools around his abdomen. The once army green letterman jacket ripped at the sleeves, exposing slivers of freckled skin against the harsh winds. 

Not that he could feel the sting of winter anyways, he had lost all feeling in his body hours ago.

A bolt of fear clutches his heart. The flash of panic startles him because Hinata had become calm long ago. This sensation was an echo of someone else’s fear. 

_Please not him_ , Hinata pleads.

Hinata puffs out another violent breath. The panicked part of him in hopes Kageyama wouldn't find him. Maybe it'll make this whole fiasco easier. 

Hinata was never good at serious situations. Yes, he’d gotten hurt before, but he could normally play it off. His stomach burns with every shift of his tattered shirt. It seems like he can’t laugh this one off.

He screws his eyes shut, trying to figure out how to suppress the throbbing sensation. Anything to make sure Kageyama wouldn’t feel his pain. 

Erratic footsteps clatter against the empty streets. "Hinata? HINATA!" Hinata almost didn't recognize his voice, it was too fervent to be Kageyama. Too wild. Too raw. The patter of steps halt.

"Oh god, Hinata." Sorrow stabs at his chest, this one far more painful than the blade that plunged his stomach.

Hinata barely registers the dim blue glow of Kageyma’s hands as orbs of water were summoned to heal. The cool sensation ebbs the pain in his stomach, but Hinata was too focused on his partner to truly notice.

He looks so angelic under the hazy streetlights, the artificial rays illuminating his eyes. Such sad eyes he had. 

"Yama." Two swirling pools of azure peered down at him, the depths of his eyes like a raging sea during a storm. He feebly reaches forward to touch his cheek, wiping the tears that spilled down. “Yama the blade was enchanted.” 

A shadow crosses the healer’s face. “Enchanted” Kageyama mutely repeats. 

Kageyama’s hands remain on the soaking fabric, the current of water shaking to keep its form.

"Don't cry." Hinata cups his set jaw, palm pressing against the warmth of his skin. Usually, Hinata was the warm one. 

" I’m sorry," he mumbles weakly. His body sagged against the taller man’s, the weight of defeat crushing his fragile limbs.

"Don't you dare apologize." Kageyama growls thickly, but his words had no bite to them. 

Hinata's lips quiver, as he swallowed roughly, willing the wetness in his eyes to go away. He feels as if he owes Kageyama an explanation.

"I tried to stop her, but I failed, an'- and now you're-- you’re." He chokes over his words. The tears he had been trying to hold back ran freely down his dirt stained cheeks, leaving noticeable tracks in their wake.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kageyama intervenes."You did not fail." 

Fingers tilt his chin up, and he slowly meets those sharp and bright eyes, hating the line of distress that creases between his brows. Hinata’s thumb smoothes out the furrow, and Kageyama tracks the movement, his eyes softening.

"It's my fault." Kageyama confesses, the guilty tone didn’t sit well with Hinata. "I should've been here. Should've protected you, but-" he swallows roughly, scanning the weathered alleyway. Burn marks charred the brick walls. The dumpster was half melted. The sharp smell of burnt rubber tinged the air.

“Don’t worry, I gave her hell.” 

Kageyama almost smiles, and to Hinata that was a victory.

Then the healer sees the gaping wound that ripped at Hinata’s stomach, and that stern expression deepened. Hinata wants to cover his wound. Anything to erase the look on Kageyama's face.

"I was too late."

"It’s not your fault." Hinata gently says. “Kageyama, look at me.”

“We are being hunted, Kageyama, _hunted_. We beat the odds by lasting as long as we did.” Hinata has to make sure Kageyama understands.

“The Children of Eden just so happen to have the perk of experience.” And anger. Centuries of hate festering in a culture who strives to eliminate any semblance of magick, even if they take themselves out in the process.

It was by the grace of the universe that Hinata managed to escape that life. But his luck could only last so long.

Hinata tries to sit up to get a better view of Kageyama’s face, to make sure he understands that they could only have momentary victories. There was no concept of peace or security when you have a target on your back and magick in your veins.

Kageyama gently presses the smaller man back down.

"You shouldn't move, it'll make your wound worse." 

Not that it would matter. But he didn't dare voice his thoughts. 

He knew what was going to happen next.

Hinata studies the planes of his partner’s face, trying to picture what he'd look like in their next life. 

He always thought Kageyama would be a fitting Air Champion. Kageyama was agile and quick. Hinata was positive his physique wouldn't change much, long limbs, lithe frame, and tall stature would transition nicely to his next life. Coupled with his quick thinking and reflexes, he would excel quickly in the trade. The thought made Hinata smile.

As for himself, manipulating the earth seemed daunting. The ground was such a stubborn and harsh element, but then again, so was he. Earth is strong and stable, so unlike the wild flames he cast.

His small hand grazed the streets gingerly, he imagines the ground rippling under his command. 

"What?" Kageyama asks. 

“You’ll think it’s silly.”

“Tell me anyways.” 

"I was picturing our next lives. Our next Champions. The future in general." Hinata says with a dismissive wave.

Kageyama mulls over his words, eyes clouded over in thought.

"You'll remember me right?” He finally asks. “ In our next lives?"

The question took him by surprise, but not as much as the sheer intensity of Kageyama’s gaze. A smile edges up at Hinata's lips, but it couldn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course I'll remember you." He playfully nudged the taller boy's shoulder. "You're my best friend." 

The words rang more seriously in his ears than he intended them to.

"You're my best friend." He repeated.

A bittersweet ache constricts in his chest.

"You're my best friend too." Kageyama’s words were as tender as the look he was sending him, and Hinata willed the stinging in his eyes to go away. He refuses for Kageyama to remember him as blotchy eyed and crying. Hinata shoots him a watery smile instead.

The pulse in his stomach deepens to a throb, and Hinata’s head felt as if someone were cramming cotton into his skull. It was getting harder to think clearly.

“Kageyama.” He panics, fear bubbling in his chest. Suddenly, he was seven again. Small and helpless. A time when he vehemently hid the flicker of flames that lit his palms, praying no one in the Academy saw it. Hoping this was some cruel trick of the universe.

His caretaker would tell him tales of the Champions before him. Glorifying their deaths as hard earned victories where man conquered monster. 

He’ll just be another one of those stories, he lamented internally. But he wasn’t a story. He was alive, and in pain, and scared out of his mind.

Kageyama cradles him closer as he leans further back into the burned wall. A simple “I know” was all the setter said.

Arcs of sadness flutter in tandem through their link. Kageyama’s was less erratic but just as sharp. A chilling stream on a winter solstice. Its current flooded Hinata’s consciousness, drowning him on the inside.

The perk of being a set of Champions, you only need to take one out for both to die.

Although Hinata’s body was physically failing him, Kageyama’s skin took on a grayish hue. Specks of exhaustion littering his partner’s pensive face.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. "This sucks." 

Kageyama responded with an airy chuckle. 

"Of course those would be your last words."

Hinata found it hard to swallow. He didn’t want it to be their last anything. There was so much he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say. It felt like the universe was stealing a present he had yet to open, a gift he had yet to appreciate.

He picks up Kageyama’s large hand, admiring the way they fit together. Two whole beings that made magick, _ true magick _ , cackle in the air.

"Until next time?" His own words seemed thousands of miles away, the fatigue crushing down on his body like a ton of bricks. But Hinata had to know. Had to be sure that there would be a next time. Had to be sure that this wasn't the end.

Kageyama shifts slightly, the lamp post catching his features just right to emphasize the determination in his eyes, masking the signs of any other emotion moving across his face.

"Until next time."

Hinata will get it right next time, he promises. Even if he didn’t know where or when he would reincarnate. Even if he and Kageyama are sworn enemies, or Kageyama still has his stupidly arrogant attitude, and Hinata has his obnoxiously stubborn one.

They’ll’ remember. Cry a little. Fight a lot. They  _ will _ find eachother again.

It was inevitable as the celestial exchange of night bleeding out to the first rays of daybreak.

Kageyama gently squeezes Hinata’s hand in response, solidifying the promise, and just like that, all doubts fade away. The moments of longing and uncertainty were just mist at dawn, swept away in the hours of the following sunrise.The river inside him thaws.

They had many lifetimes to get it right. 

Hinata closes his eyes, and something akin to peace settles in his chest.

Until next time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this interaction made sense. This idea has been mulling in my head for a while, so I thought I'd give it a whirl with the whole reincarnation cycles and magick system. 
> 
> But if you've made it this far, thanks for reading and I hope you have an amazing day :)


End file.
